


Book cover for Seven Seconds by a_xmasmurder

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Strike Back
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cover Art, F/M, IMAGINE EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT IN A ZOMBIE FIC, M/M, OMG! THIS FIC! THIS FIC!, Other, Photoshop, THEN TIMES BY A GAZILLION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just... <i>THIS FIC!</i> OMG, THIS FIC! seriously... <i>THIS FIC!</i> Read. It.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Seven Seconds by a_xmasmurder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635458) by [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder). 



> I just... _THIS FIC!_ OMG, THIS FIC! seriously... _THIS FIC!_ Read. It.


End file.
